


Music

by Eternally_Exhausted



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Exhausted/pseuds/Eternally_Exhausted
Summary: The Cops have some unexpected talents.
Kudos: 11





	Music

_Do we still have my keyboard?_

Bad Cop paused at the door, halfway to putting his key in the lock. “What?”

_I said, do we-_

“I heard you the first time,” Bad Cop grumbled. “That was just a really random question.” Good Cop sent a wave of amusement at him.

_So do we?_

He unlocked the door and pushed it open. “You haven’t touched that thing in almost ten years.”

_Cary…_

“I’m sure it’s still in the hall closet somewhere,” Bad Cop answered, rolling his eyes. “Seriously, why the sudden interest?”

 _I’ve always missed it, but I always put it off because we never had_ time. _Now that we’re not hunting Master Builders anymore, I want to play again._

That got the attention of their drowsing triplet. _yoU plAy piaNo?!_

Bad Cop sighed and resigned himself to digging the thing out of storage. As if he could ever deny his brothers anything.

 _You should find your violin, get some practice in while we still have all these early shifts! I bet Benny would_ love _to hear you play._

_ I wanNa hear yOu plaY! PleeeaaAAaaaase? _

“And it’s been even longer than ten years since I last _looked_ at it.” He started hauling boxes out of the way.

 _Hence why I said you should practice_ now _, while we have time before Benny gets home and you embarrass yourself. I can wait until after, I don’t mind him hearing my awful playing while I get the hang of it again._

Bad Cop paused in his efforts, folding his arms across his chest. “I _can_ just leave this thing in here.”

Good Cop switched out, smirking. “Or I can just get it out myself.”

**_Ass._ **

“Don’t swear in front of Keelan.” Keelan’s answer was only to giggle at them. Good Cop finished the task of digging his keyboard out from where it was buried in the back of the closet, then went on the hunt for Bad Cop’s violin.

**_Alastar, can you just drop it…_ **

“Nope.”

**_Why is this so important to you?_ **

“Because we spent nearly _ten years_ of our lives at Business’s beck and call, with barely enough time to _sleep_ or recover from injuries, let alone unwind and just enjoy the little things. Ah ha!” He found the case shoved in the back corner on the top shelf in their bedroom closet, and grabbed the handle.

**_You still didn’t let that stop you before._ **

“Maybe not, but _you_ did. I _won’t_ see you destroy yourself like that again.”

**_…So you’re going to_ ** **make _me take up the violin again._**

Good Cop grinned. “You can’t tell me you haven’t missed playing, too. I could _feel_ your excitement when I found it, you dork.”

Bad Cop switched out again, staring down at the case in his hands. It almost felt like finding a missing part of himself, again. “…I want to apologize ahead of time for the godawful _noise_ I’m about to make,” he said as he opened the case and pulled the instrument out, working on getting it tuned again.


End file.
